


A Little Attention

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya feels a little insecure when Aang brushes off her bending skills to pay attention to Tenzin's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Attention

"Dad, look at this, look at this!"

Kya held her arms aloft as she bent a puddle of water on the ground into different animals: first a flying bison, then a turtleduck. "Isn't it cute? Mom taught me how!"

Aang glanced at it and nodded absently. "Yes, it's beautiful honey." He turned back to Tenzin, who was going through his airbending forms.

"You're too tense, Tenzin!" he called, "Relax your arms, let your body flow!"

Tenzin nodded, his little forehead creased with concentration.

At his father's command, he bent a powerful column of air, accidentally knocking his father backwards.

Aang, unable to keep his balance, stumbled backwards, and stepped into the puddle Kya had been bending.

Turning to her, he beamed with pride, oblivious to the distraught look on her face.

"Did you see that, Kya? Did you see your brother do that? That was amazing, Tenzin! Can you do it again? try it! You can do it!"

Kya, feeling more than a little heartsick, trudged to the docks of Air Temple Island, and found her mother also going through her forms. Katara was silent and focused as she moved fluidly and easily through her forms. 

Bumi had taken a spot on the end of the dock, swishing his feet in the water below.

Kya plunked herself down next to him with a sigh.

"Hey, Bumi?"

"What?"

"This is cool, right?" Kya lifted an arm now, bending the seafoam floating atop the water  into an image of a platypus bear.

Bumi's eyes widened. He nudged his sister's side with an elbow. "Are you kidding me? That's amazing! Can you draw a dragon?"

Kya grinned. "I can do better than that!" She stood, her brow furrowed.

Moving slowly and steadily now, she concentrated on picking up and shaping the water in midair, bending the water until it resembled one of the legendary creatures Uncle Zuko always told stories about.

Worrying at her lip now, she concentrated on moving the water-dragon over the dock, and slowly freezing it.

Setting it down, she stood back and sat down, letting her brother gawk at her ice sculpture.

Startled when a hand came down on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Katara beaming with pride.

"Your sculpture is incredible," Katara murmured, "You two are growing up so fast."

Kya blushed. "Thanks, Mom. I wanted to show it to Dad, but he was busy."

Bumi ran to his sister, his eyes wide. "Kya that was incredible! Can you bend me a smaller one? I wanna bring it to Lin and ask her to earthbend one for us so it won't melt."

Beaming up at Katara, Bumi plopped down next to his younger sister and slung an arm around her neck.

"Didya see that Mom? Wasn't she incredible? Kya, you're awesome!"

Kya grinned, and felt the heavy feeling on her chest fade.

Practically tacking her older brother, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Bumi, surprised at first, hugged her back.

"Hey, you okay? I'm already twelve now, so you can't hug me too often or other kids will think I'm a sissy, but it's okay now because no one else is bere besides mom."

Kya shook her head.

"Thanks Bumi," she mumbled, "You really think it's cool?"

Bumi stood up and dragged his sister after him.

"I'll prove it's cool! Mom, we'll be right back, we're gonna go grab Dad."

Kya stopped and refused to let Bumi pull her forward.

She shook her head vigorously and frowned.

"He's teaching Tenzin airbending again," she murmured, "He won't have the time to come here and look."

Katara, hearing what Kya said, rushed over and hugged her two eldest children. 

"Oh Honey, that's not true, your father's just-"

Kya shook her mother off, hating that her eyes had begun to fill with tears.

"But it is true!" she cried, "I tried to show him earlier the puddle-picture bending you taught me, but he won't even look away from Tenzin long enough to see what I've bent!"

"I don't think he even loves me, Mom!"

Katara felt her heart crack a little when she heard Kya say that.

"No, no Honey, he does love you. The both of you. It's just now, he knows he's not the last airbender in the world, and your father is just trying to teach Tenzin everything he needs to know to become one of the best airbenders in the world."

Kya shrugged, not caring anymore.

"It doesn't even matter anymore, okay mom? I'm going to go inside. I'm tired."

She shrugged out of her mother's embrace, and stalked inside, Bumi running after her.

_Oh Aang, what have  you done this time?_


End file.
